


Ironstrange Christmas Advent

by nanosorcerer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Doctor Dad, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Humour, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, IronStrange, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter fun, potato gun son, spider son, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer
Summary: An Ironstrange/Supreme family one shot for every day of December, the prompts coming from a bunch of different prompt lists that I've scraped together for myself. I'm going to try and keep each one under 500 words, or I'll never keep up, and also to improve my ability to tell a story in fewer words.(A lot of these will take place in my Endgame AU where Tony lives, divorces Pepper, and he and Stephen have Peter, Harley, and sometimes Morgan as their kids.)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is chaotic and makes zero sense, but it was fun to write

Stephen and Morgan had been making Christmas cookies for the entire evening. 

To say the least, both he and Tony had missed out on an email from Morgan’s teacher saying that her school’s year end Christmas party required a homemade contribution from everyone attending.

“Homemade?”, Tony had scoffed that morning, after he had dug up the email from the depths of his crowded inbox, following Morgan’s last minute announcement of her class Christmas party the next day. “What do they think we are? Stay-at-home vegan moms who have days to devote to making glucose and dairy free cupcakes?”

“You’re basically a stay-at-home mom, Tony”, Harley had muttered from his spot on the leather La-Z-Boy, earning a light smack on the head from Tony.

An Avengers consultant meeting Tony had to attend meant cookie-making fell on Stephen as soon as Morgan got home from school. Peter would have gladly helped had he been home, but the teen was still in Massachusetts, taking his final exams of the semester before the Christmas holidays. While Peter would have been disappointed to know he’d missed out on Christmas baking, the other resident teen had different ideas.

“Harley, come help ice”, Stephen prompted the teen as he pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven.

“Why am I getting pulled into this?”, Harley complained from behind his phone, practically drowning in his MIT hoodie. The family’s long-haired tabby cat, Jarvis, was laying on his chest, completing the teen’s smushed look. 

“‘Cause you’re my brother, and brothers help their little sisters”, Morgan stated matter-of-factly as she applied a generous dollop of green icing to a shortbread tree. Stephen gave the teen a pointed grin; he could practically see Harley’s heart melt from across the room.

“Okay, okay, I’ll help ice.”

Two hours and almost eighty cookies later, Tony came in the door, peeling his winter coat off as he gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek.

“Daddy, your nose is cold!”, she accused, barring his way from further kisses with an icing-covered spoon. Tony grinned as he stood, rummaging in his pant pocket.

“What about you, Steph? Are you going to reject me and my cold nose?” He then pulled a sprig of mistletoe out from his pocket, no doubt stolen from the Avengers compound, holding it above his head with great flourish. Stephen couldn’t help but smile as he wiped his flour covered hands off on a dishcloth, dipping his head to meet Tony’s pursed lips.

“Of course not. I love you, cold nose and all.”

“Oh, gross, guys. Get a room”, Harley said, pretending to dry-heave from where he was washing icing bowls at the sink. 

“Daddy”, Morgan interrupted, pointing at the empty spot on the table where Tony had set the piece of mistletoe down. “Jarvis just took the missy toes.”

“That’s okay, he can have it”, Tony said, swiping some icing from the bowl she was cleaning out.

“Mistletoe is poisonous to cats, Tony”, Stephen informed him tiredly, already trailing the cat into the dining room, prompting Tony to tear after him, wheedling Jarvis’ name in what Peter called his “Cat Mom” voice.

“Shit”, Morgan whispered wisely to her brother, who nodded in agreement.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snowfall of the season leads to a family war - the snowball kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Tony has those DadTM snowball throws that sting and feel like a rock has hit you, you know? Not when they're aimed at Morgan tho obviously lmao
> 
> These are so much fun to write asdfghjkl I love fluff, I'm so sick of angst
> 
> (I already broke my own rule of a 500 word limit per prompt, but this was a fun idea and I got carried away, so whatever...)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter woke up to the bright gleam of sunlight reflecting off fresh snow outside his bedroom window at the cabin, making him jump out of bed to admire the layers of fluffy white that hadn’t been there when he went to bed.

“Dad!”

He careened down the stairs, not caring that he was a university freshman and getting this excited about a simple snow fall. He had always loved snow, as some of his best memories were of building snowmen with Ben and May.

Tony and Stephen were sitting at the kitchen table, still in their pyjamas and house coats, jumping from their groggy pre-coffee stupor as Peter bounded into the kitchen.

“Dads! Did you see the snow? There’s like four feet of it out there!”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard not to notice, Pete”, Tony smirked, glancing out the window. “I thought you’d want to sleep in on your first day after exams.”

“Not when there's all that snow! Hey, after breakfast can we go sledding? Please?”

“As long as it’s not on the hill by the lake”, Stephen agreed, eyes tired, but warm with affection for the vibrant teen. “We’re not having a repeat of last year.

So, after Harley and Morgan had finally dragged themselves out of bed, and a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes was had, the family got into their snow clothes, and made their way to the toboggan hill. The safe one, that is. Tony and Stephen walked hand in hand, being utterly too lovey dovey, while Harley raced ahead pulling Morgan on a toboggan. Peter walked alongside his dads, reaching down to scoop up a glove full of snow with a small smile.

“You know”, he started. “This is prime snow for snowballs.”

“Don’t you dare”, Stephen rumbled.

“Peter Benjamin Parker Stark Strange”, Tony warned, seeing the mischievous glint in the teen’s eyes and knowing it was already too late. “If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.” Peter immediately lunged away from them, whipping the snowball behind him, hitting Stephen squarely in the chest as Tony used him as a human shield. Harley quickly realized what was going on and turned back around into the fray, abandoning Morgan on her toboggan in the middle of the battle as he made a dive for a row of snow-covered bushes.

“Tony’s on my team!”, he yelled, eliciting a groan from Peter and an offended look from Stephen.

“Playing favourites much?”, Stephen yelled as he ran over to save Morgan, wedging her toboggan sideways in the snow as a shield. 

“He just knows you can’t throw for shit, babe!”, Tony yelled back, ducking quickly as he was almost smoked in the face with a snowball.

“That’s for full-naming me!”, Peter called, flying under the cover of another toboggan which he shoved upright in the snow beside Morgan’s. Seconds later, a solid thunk on the blue plastic signalled that Harley was aiming for his brother almost exclusively, while Stephen and Morgan worked on a stockpile of snowballs behind their shield.

“Surrender now, Steph!”, Tony called to his husband. “You guys don’t have a single chance of winning!” His playful jaunts were quickly replaced by a surprised yelp, a pile of snow suddenly finding its way under his coat and on to the bare skin of his back through a gateway.

“Hey!”, Harley yelled, whipping a snowball at the sorcerer. “No magic!”

“Yeah, or you’re sleeping on the sofa!”, Tony agreed, jumping frantically to get the snow from out of his coat, making Morgan fall back in the snow giggling.

“Do it again, Dad!”, she prompted, looking to the sorcerer with a big grin.

“No, they’re right, we should play fair or it won’t be any fun.”

“Get down, old man”, Harley said, yanking Tony down behind the bushes. “You’re gonna get smoked.” His point was quickly proven as one of Peter’s well-aimed snowballs went whizzing over their heads a second later.

“Who are you calling old?”, Tony growled, grabbing the teen’s hat, shoving a snowball in it, and chucking it out into the middle of the battlefield.

“Hey!”, Harley protested, running to retrieve it without thinking.

“Get him, Mo!”, Peter called, Stephen supplying Morgan with snowballs as her brother was finally close enough for her to get a shot. Harley was pelted with snowballs from her and Peter, swiping his wool hat from the ground, stopping dead, and tearing back to dive behind the bushes with Tony. 

This exchange prompted an all out war between the two sides as snowballs flew, many missing their mark, but there were so many flying that it was hard not to get clipped by one. They were running out of unflattened snow behind the toboggans on Morgan’s team, leaving Peter to reach out from behind their protection to pull in armfuls of snow, ready to be made into more artillery. Tony saw his chance and sent his tightly-packed snowball flying, hitting Peter in the shoulder hard enough that he went flying back.

“Ow! I’m hit! Oh, my god, it stings!”

“Petey!”, Morgan called, quickly exacting revenge for her brother as she sent a flurry raining down in Tony’s direction. She and Stephen continued to set up a strong defence, exchanging hits between them and Tony. What they didn’t notice was Harley creeping up behind a low snowbank, ambushing Peter who was packing snowballs. Both teens yelled as Harley jumped on his brother and they rolled in the snow, immediately followed by Morgan who stuffed several snowballs down the back of his coat, causing the older boy to jump up, yelping as Peter lay laughing in the snow.

“She got that from you”, Tony told Stephen, huffing as he walked up to the toboggan barricade, Harley's renegade attack calling a truce. 

“I’ve taught her well, obviously”, the sorcerer smirked as they watched Morgan help Peter up.

“Let’s go toboggan now, Daddy!”, Morgan called, already pulling Peter in the direction of the toboggan hill.

“Dad”, Harley wheezed as he lay on his back in the snow, rolling onto the toboggan Morgan hadn’t grabbed. “Can you pull me on the sled?”

“Fat chance, buddy”, Tony snorted, though he grabbed the rope when Stephen did so that they both had a hand on it, much to Harley’s joy.

“These kids are gonna wear me out before lunch”, Stephen huffed good-naturedly as they trailed Peter and Morgan through the deep snow, earning a gentle elbow nudge from Tony.

“Who’s the old man now? Hey, Harley? Pick on the Doc for once.”

“Hmm”, the teen agreed, laying face down on the sled. 

Their tobogganing went smoothly, with only one crash which left Harley feet up in a snowbank when his toboggan hit a rogue rock in a thin patch of snow. Races ensued of course, Peter and Tony being the most competitive, stomach-down on the two fastest sleds. Tony won most of the time, Peter claiming that was only because he was heavier, leading to them wrestling in the deep snow and only giving in when Morgan joined in and sat on Tony’s back.

The walk back was much more peaceful as they went back to the cabin to warm up and have lunch and hot chocolate. Peter pulled both Harley and Morgan on a sled as he ran ahead, Tony and Stephen trailing behind with the other sleds, fingers linked, perfectly at peace to enjoy the day as snow began to fall again.


	3. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping for your loved ones can be hard, but what about when you have to decide on a gift for Iron Man?

December 23rd in the Manhattan Mall was overwhelmingly busy. Go figure.

Hundreds of people were bustling about through the various brightly-lit stores, frantically getting last minute Christmas gifts, burdened by armfuls of bags as they struggled through the crowd. Two of these people were a pair of teenage boys, not shuffling through the crowd so much as laying on a bench in the middle of the mall. They didn’t have any bags so far, though they had obviously been there for hours, overwhelmed and anxious in the hubbub of the pre-Christmas rush. Well, one of the teens was anxious. The other was laying back on the bench, arms spread, looking like a half-melted snowman more than anything. 

“I want a smoothie”, Harley told the ceiling, the fluorescent lights hurting his eyes so he dropped his shades down from his hat.

“Focus, Harley, we’ve got tons of gifts to get and we’ve barely made a dent in our list”, Peter scolded, clenching said list in his hands, winter coat tied around his waist in the uncomfortable heat of the mall.

“It’s not my fault our dads are the hardest people on Earth to shop for.”

“Yeah, well, it is your fault that we’re doing this last minute. My exams ran later than yours, and you promised we were going to go on Thursday, but then you went to that party-.” Harley raised his hands defensively.

“Hey, hey. Not my fault you don’t have your licence yet, Parker.”

“Not my fault I died and didn’t have the chance, Keener”, Peter snapped back a little too loudly, earning an alarmed look from a woman passing them. 

“Sorry”, Harley said quickly, lifting his shades with one hand. “Let’s just figure out what we’re getting and get out of here.” He wrinkled his nose. “It smells like feet in here.” Peter nodded in agreement, running a finger down their list.

“I’ve got that farm play set for Morgan already, you got her the butterfly book, I need to get that scarf and cookbook for May, Ned and I have a trip planned for spring break, and I’m not telling you what I got MJ, and…that’s all so far.” 

“So, we have Dad, Doc, Happy, and Rhodey left…”, Harley said, counting the names off on his fingers.

“Okay. Let’s focus on the easier ones first. Happy?”

“Beer mugs for his midlife crisis brewing phase. Rhodey?”

“Spa day hidden in a sports magazine subscription”, Peter said easily, snapping his fingers.

“Nice. Dad?” Both boys stared blankly at each other, quiet in the deafening din of the mall.

“I got nothing. What about the Doc?”

“Uuuuhhhhh….There was this astronomy book he’s been talking about since July”, Harley suggested. “We’d have to go halvsies on it, though, it’s pretty expensive.”

“That sounds perfect. I know there’s a book store around the corner we can check”, Peter said as he stood, and Harley joined him, ready to head into the fray of last minute shoppers, just as disorganized as them, but at least those people didn’t have to figure out what gift they were going to get for Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: They end up getting Tony the same spa day as Rhodey.


	4. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to put up the Christmas lights as a surprise for everyone, but things don't go according to plan.

Tony nearly fell as he balanced on the railing of the front porch, stringing lights to the eavestrough as he tried to avoid a face full of snow from the roof. It was a Saturday morning, early enough that the kids were still sleeping in, and Stephen was as well for once, so Tony let him. There had been an unexpected snow fall last night, still two weeks before Christmas and time to start decorating. Tony had wanted to surprise everyone by getting the outside lights up before they woke, but it wasn’t going to plan.

He suddenly felt a tug on the string of lights he was fighting with and looked down to catch their long-haired tabby cat swatting at the coloured glass bulbs.

“Jarvis, cut it out, you little gremlin.” The cat responded with a loud ‘mraow’ in response, a retort against the scolding. Tony continued scooting sideways along the railing, attaching the lights to the small hooks he had put up earlier. His foot hit a patch of ice, fear jolting through him as he fell back, landing in the deep snow with a large ‘poof’. Laying still as he made sure he could breath, Tony heard the front door opening and a familiar rumbling voice raspy with sleep.

“Tony, what in Vishanti’s name are you doing?”

“Getting the Christmas lights up, Steph”, Tony huffed, the wind knocked out of him slightly. “What’s it look like?”

“It looks like you’re about to get saved by the dog”, Stephen smiled, leaning on the railing. A large whoosh of snow erupted beside Tony, ninety pounds of husky suddenly lying on him, warm tongue cleaning the snow off his beard.

“Thanks, Taj”, Tony wheezed. “But I can’t breathe, buddy.” Stephen laughed before calling the dog and Tony excavated himself from the deep snow, clambering back up the steps onto the porch. “I’ve been having issues”, he lamented tiredly to Stephen, who smiled as he wiped some snow off his collar.

“I can see that, darling.” He continued brushing the snow from Tony’s coat with his bare hands, who tried to protest, but the sorcerer just hushed him gently. “Why don’t you wait for the kids to get up, and we’ll put the decorations up together, hmm?” Tony nodded as he let himself be taken care of, gentle hands removing the snow that had found its way in to his coat around his neck.

“That sounds like a better idea”, Tony muttered, putty under his husband’s touch, Stephen pressing gentle lips to his snow-kissed cheeks.

“Okay, let’s go in and get you warmed up”, he said, taking Tony’s hat off to brush the snow off it. Tony responded by wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, pressing his face into his wool sweater as Stephen hugged him back.

“Or you can just warm me up here”, Tony said, muffled against the sorcerer’s chest. Stephen just smiled, running a hand through his husband’s greying, snow-damp hair, and placing a kiss on top of his head as they stood in each other’s warmth for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Morgan runs out five seconds later and becomes part of the hug too.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing family time often turns into a competition when half your family has super powers, though not the kind you're thinking of.

A calm evening at home wasn’t so rare anymore, but Tony still cherished moments like these, surrounded by his family as they relaxed after dinner. It was only a week away from Christmas, but the anxiety and busyness that often came with the season hadn’t hit the Stark-Strange family yet. Tony stood in the kitchen, stirring a pot of hot chocolate as he watched the kids playing Monopoly on the living room floor in front of the blazing fireplace. Their game had been going on and off for three days and Morgan was winning somehow, much to Harley’s chagrin. The eldest teen was flat on his stomach on the plush carpet, Morgan beside him, sitting on a pillow. Peter was on the other side of the board, using Taj as a pillow as he lay on his side, rolling his turn with a groan when he saw the place he landed on. 

“You still getting your ass kicked by the six year old, Underoos?”, Tony asked, Peter sticking his tongue out in response as Morgan giggled.

“You would be too if you were playing”, Peter reasoned.

“Yeah, except I’m not allowed anywhere near Monopoly after the robbery incident of 2024.”

“Well, there’s no room for cheaters in Monopoly”, Stephen agreed from his spot on the Laz-Y-Boy near the fire, reading as Jarvis sprawled in his lap. 

“I did not cheat”, Tony countered, pouring the mugs of hot chocolate.

“Guys, don’t get into it”, Harley muttered from under his hoodie.

“You should be on my side”, Tony said, carrying over the tray of hot chocolate and setting it on the floor beside the game board. “Ungrateful offspring”, he teased, grabbing his mug and one for Stephen. He ducked down for a kiss as Stephen took the hot chocolate from him.

“I can’t believe you’re still defending yourself, love. It’s obvious you were going to lose and stole from Peter”, Stephen said sweetly, the twinkle in his eyes showing he was teasing. 

“Mmhmm, you talk big, but you know I could demolish your ass at chess in a second”, Tony purred as he settled on the sofa, leaning back in the plush fabric and the pleasant warmth from the fireplace. The cabin had gas heating, but it was always nice to have that extra kick of warmth in the winter, especially in the living room where they spent a lot of their time. 

“Ew, be quiet”, Peter said, sitting up to cover Morgan’s ears. “No one is demolishing anyone else’s anything”, he winced, making Harley and Tony laugh raucously.

“Maybe on a bad day”, Stephen drawled, signalling to Peter that it was fine to uncover Morgan’s ears. “May I remind you I currently hold the title of reigning household champion, unbeaten for three years?”

“I almost got you that time in August”, Peter pouted. 

“I’m up for a rematch tomorrow”, Stephen offered slyly, sipping his hot chocolate. “Unless your dad wants a game first.” Tony raised his mug slightly with a nod.

“You’re on, babe.


End file.
